1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module and a backlight unit having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device used for a light-emitting module is formed of a compound semiconductor. The light-emitting module is widely used for remote controllers of home appliances, and display apparatuses such as display boards. Also, the light-emitting module is also used for a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
The LCD device may be also applied to large-sized image apparatuses such as televisions and monitors, and applied to portable apparatuses such as mobile communication terminals.
Particularly, to meet miniaturization and slim profile trends of information telecommunication apparatuses, resistors, condensers, and noise filters, which are parts of the apparatuses, are miniaturized even more, and also the light-emitting device is manufactured in a surface mount device (SMD) type in order to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The light-emitting module to which the SMD type light-emitting device is applied is manufactured in a top-view type or a side-view type depending on a use purpose thereof.
The related art light-emitting module includes a light-emitting device attached on a board having basic circuits formed on the board (i.e., a PCB), and a mold member formed on the board to protect the light-emitting device. Also, a separately processed lens is individually formed on the light-emitting device to control a direction of light emitted from the light-emitting device.
Accordingly, a related art light-emitting module has inconvenience that a separately processed lens should be individually formed on each light-emitting device.
Also, as a driving circuit unit for driving the light-emitting device is formed separately from a PCB where the light-emitting device is formed, there is inconvenience that the driving circuit unit should be connected using wiring boding, and a structure is complicated.